doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Progenitor Daleks (Earth-12)
. Biology . Anatomy . Exterior . Interior . Vulnerabilities . History Preperations The Last Great Time War left only small pockets of Dalek survivors, all of which were destroyed in confrontations with the Doctor. (DW: Dalek) This left Dalek Caan of the Cult of Skaro as the last Dalek in existence. (DW: Evolution of the Daleks) Caan travelled back to the Time War, breaking through the time-lock at the cost of his sanity. He saved Davros from the jaws of the Nightmare Child and brought him to 2009. Davros rebuilt the Dalek race, growing them from his own cells. Eventually, Caan, betraying the Daleks, lowered the defences, allowing the Meta-Crisis Doctor to destroy the Daleks. (DW: Journey's End) However one Dalek ship with three Daleks onboard managed to perform a time jump back to 1941, escaping destruction. (DW: Victory of the Daleks) Restoration of the Daleks These three Daleks found the last surviving progenitor, a device containing pure Dalek DNA and the means to recreate the species. However, due to the circumstances of their creation, the progenitor refused to recognise them as Dalek, (DW: Victory of the Daleks) as they had been created from Davros's own mutated Kaled cells. (DW: The Stolen Earth) To activate it, they engineered an encounter with the Eleventh Doctor: using an android to claim they were his invention and pretending to be machines for the British Army. When the Doctor arrived, (DW: Victory of the Daleks) after receiving a telephone call from Winston Churchill, (DW: The Beast Below) they tricked him into calling them out - "I'' am the Doctor and ''you are the Daleks!" - so his "testimony" could be used to open the progenitor. Five new Daleks were created, with pure DNA, a new colour-coded rank, and a white Dalek Supreme as their commander. There was also a Blue Strategist, an Orange Scientist, a Yellow Dalek and a Red Drone. These Daleks immediately exterminated the older three for their impurity and forced the Doctor to let them escape, using a bomb hidden within the Bracewell android on Earth to prey upon his compassion and make him return to Britain. While the Doctor was deactivating the bomb, they escaped through a time corridor to create a new Dalek Empire. (DW: Victory of the Daleks) Establishment of the Empire Following their escape, the Daleks discovered the lost Time Lord artefact, the Eye of Time, allowing them to alter time as they saw fit. The Daleks returned to Skaro, rebuilt their capital city of Kaalann, appointed a new Dalek Emperor and begun rebuilding their Empire. In this new timeline, they killed every member of the human race. However, the Eleventh Doctor and Amy undid these events, leaving Earth unconquered and Kaalann still abandoned. (VG: City of the Daleks) In the 41st century, the Daleks began another war with humanity. The Eleventh Doctor and Amy encountered a group who had been sent on a mission to find a Dalek mutant being experimented on by a scientist who tried to make them less aggressive creatures. The Daleks refered to this mutant as "the Abomination". They attacked and destroyed Earth's top secret space station, Station 7, and chased the survivors to the planet below. After slaughtering all resistance, they finally found the Abomination in a hidden base, but it escaped its container and disabled the base reactor's safety measures. An explosion destroyed the base, the Daleks, the Abomination, and all the Dalek ships that had landed on the planet. The Doctor, Amy and Jay, an SSS officer, watched from a safe distance. The Dalek mission was a failure but the war continued. They had agents working in the SSS. (GN: The Only Good Dalek) The Daleks joined the Alliance to imprison the Eleventh Doctor in the Pandorica in 102 to save the Universe. (DW: The Pandorica Opens) As the Doctor was not responsible for the Total Event Collapse, the Daleks, along with almost the rest of the universe, were destroyed, leaving only two Stone Daleks, one of which hindered the Doctor and his companions' efforts to save the universe in 1996. Nevertheless, they were successful and the whole of reality, including the Daleks, were restored. (DW: The Big Bang) The Daleks later planted an idea into the mind of Vorgenson, the son of the Lurman Vorg. Vorgenson's idea had him create a machine called the Minimiser. He used it to headline a travelling show dedicated to the Doctor. It featured many mind-controlled versions of his recently encountered enemies, apart from the Daleks themselves, dismissed by Vorgenson as "too dangerous". The Daleks' plan was to attract the Doctor to the show with Vorgenson's monsters, and capture him in the Minimiser. This plan succeeded but the audience managed to save the Doctor, and helped him release the Cybus Cybermen from the Minimiser to destroy the Daleks. (SP: The Monsters Are Coming!) A Scientist Dalek sent an alien family plummeting through time and space to collect all the Time Orbs. The Scientist recruited many Strategist Daleks and Drones. It also recruited big armies of Cybermen and Silurians as a distraction for the Doctor and Amy. (VG: The Mazes of Time) Searching for information on the Silence before going to what he assumed was his death, the Doctor found a badly damaged Supreme Dalek and looked up information on the Silence in it. (DW: The Wedding of River Song) The Daleks used a piece of the Eternity Clock to invade London in 2106. Led by a new Emperor Dalek, the Daleks planned to remove Gallifrey from existance and become the new Lords of Time. The Eleventh Doctor and River Song managed to take back the piece of the Clock, but the outcome of the invasion of Earth is unknown. (VG: The Eternity Clock) The Parliament of the Daleks After being ruled by purple Dalek Emperor, (VG: The Eternity Clock) a parliament was formed, led by a Dalek Prime Minister. When a human starliner, the Alaska, crashlanded on the Dalek Asylum planet, the security of the insane Daleks contained there was comprimised. Fearing what would happen if these Daleks were to escape, the Prime Minister ordered the abduction of the Doctor, who he knew as the predator of the Daleks, so he could be sent to the asylum and lower its impenetrable force field so the Daleks could destroy their derranged brethren, despite their wish to preserve them and their "beautiful" hatred. Understanding that the Doctor was best assisted by his companions, his most recent ones, Amy Pond and Rory Williams, were abducted as well. Once the planet's defences were lowered by the human-turned-Dalek, Oswin Oswald, the Parliament launched an attack to destroy the Asylum, but not before she wiped out all memory of the Doctor in the minds of every Dalek. When the Doctor came back to their ship, he was bombarded with the Question, "Doctor Who?", by the entire Parliament. He left shortly after. (DW: Asylum of the Daleks) Undated events *The Daleks were aware of the Silence and had a wealth of information on them. (DW: The Wedding of River Song) Alternate Timelines ﻿. . Society and culture . Psychology . Religion . Legal System . Hierarchy . Writing . Cultural effect . Technoloy . Weaponry . Behind the scenes * Category:Enemies of the Twelfth Doctor (Earth-12)